rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Wind-dancer (Discipline)
From the Redbrick Discipline Design document for Earthdawn Classic Description Wind-dancers specialize in using aerial motion to communicate and entertain. Wind-dancers are usually the ones discovering new cultures; bringing the traditions belonging to those cultures back to the windling clans. Other races commonly confuse Wind-dancers with windling Troubadours. * Important Attributes: Charisma, Perception * Racial Restrictions: Windlings only * Karma Ritual: See the name-giver’s Compendium, p. 241. * Artisan Skills: Acting, Dancing, Musician Initiate Abilities Talent Options: Impress, Melee Weapons, Read and Write Language First Circle Talents: Conversation (D), Karma Ritual, Mimic Voice (D), Speak Language, Wind Dance (D) Novice Abilities Talent Options: Arcane Mutterings, Avoid Blow, Diplomacy, Enduring Art, Heartening Laugh, Item History, Lasting Impression, Picking Pockets, Taunt Second Circle Talents: Durability (6/5), Etiquette (D) Third Circle Talents: Emotion Song (D) Fourth Circle * Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on Charisma-only Tests. Talents: Thread Weaving (Dance Weaving) (D) Journeyman Abilities Talent Options: Air Speaking, Book Memory, Distract, Elemental Tongues, Engaging Banter, Frighten Animals, Haggle, Inspire Others, Lip Reading, Research, Search, Spirit Talk Fifth Circle * Ability: By taking 1 permanent Damage Point the adept gains the Gain Confidence ability. See the Name-giver’s Compendium, p. 241. Talents: Bird Song (D), Ritual of the Ghost Master (Not used in Layflat Earthdawn) Sixth Circle * Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on Perception-only Tests. Talents: Fast Hand (D) Seventh Circle * Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on Interaction Tests. Talents: Dead Fall (D) Eighth Circle * Ability: By taking 1 permanent Damage Point, the adept gains the Wings of Silence ability. See the Name-giver’s Compendium, p. 241. Talents: Hypnotize (D), Leadership Warden Abilities Talent Options: Bardic Voice, Blood Guilt Weapon, Disarm, Impressive Strike, Incite Mob, Incite Stampede, Lion Heart, Mind Wave, Rally, Safe Thought, Song of Deflection, Thought Link Ninth Circle * Defense: The adept adds +1 to his Spell Defense. * Karma: The adept may spend 1 Karma Point on Recovery Tests. Talents: Graceful Exit, Resist Taunt (D) Tenth Circle * Initiative: The adept adds +1 step to his Initiative step. * Recovery: The adept adds +1 Recovery Test per day. Talents: Slough Blame (D) Eleventh Circle * Defense: The adept adds +1 to his Physical and Social Defense. Talents: Detect Falsehood (D) Twelfth Circle * Defense: The adept adds +1 to his Social and Spell Defense. Talents: Truth Skit (D) Master Abilities Talent Options: Animate Object, Aura Armor, Champion Challenge, Echo Location, First Ring of Perfection, Life Check, Safe Path, True Sight, Vitality Thirteenth Circle * Initiative: The adept adds +1 step to his Initiative step. * Karma: The adept adds +25 to his Maximum Karma Points. * Recovery: The adept adds +1 Recovery Test per day. Talents: Detect Influence (D), Talent Pattern Fourteenth Circle * Defense: The adept adds +1 to his Physical and Spell Defense. * Initiative: The adept adds +1 step to his Initiative step. Talents: Multi-Tongue (D) Fifteenth Circle * Defense: The adept adds +1 to his Social Defense and +2 to his Spell Defense. Talents: Attribute Pattern, Second Chance (D)